


His Choice

by romioneB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romioneB/pseuds/romioneB
Summary: *oneshot*Hermione runs into Ron in the common room in the middle of the night during the Lavender fiasco.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	His Choice

Hermione Granger turned over again in her bed, letting out a huff of annoyance. Her roommates had long ago gone quiet, but sleep was completely evading her.

It had been several weeks since one of her best friends (and secretly the boy of her affections) had abruptly changed his demeanor towards her. Not only had he gone from caring for her to being furious with her, he had snogged another girl, and then she had become his girlfriend. She glared at Lavender's bed; the stupid giggly bimbo that Ron had chosen over her.

She had been blindsided and it had been a crushing blow. She was one who always liked having control, having plans, being prepared. She had thought that everything had been going good between them and that this would finally be the year that they would be able to take the next step into more than just friendship. She pushed her hair out of her face and sighed. Perhaps he didn't see her that way after all? But then, how would that explain his anger towards her? It just didn't make sense, and in some ways that was the worst part of it all.

Knowing that she had lost the battle of trying to get to sleep, she quietly stood up and tiptoed out of her room. She didn't have any definite destination, she just needed to walk. The air was chilly in the castle, and she hadn't grabbed anything to wear over her thin silk pyjamas, but she welcomed the night air.

She made her way down the stairs and walked into the gryffindor common room. It was dark and shadowy, the only light coming from a barely glowing fire in the fireplace. She stared at the fire to her left as she walked straight, suddenly colliding with a large form standing in front of her.

"Oi!"

She knew that voice, and even in the near darkness she could make out that fiery hair that she knew so well. He spun around, eyes looking for who had so rudely bumped into him. He looked down at her and she saw his eyes widen in shock.

"Hermione?"

She could only stare at him, feeling mortified. She knew he had to be wondering why she was down there so late, and why she had bumped into him like that. She wanted to explain herself, let him know it was completely coincidental but she felt unable to speak and instead just gaped at him.

He furrowed his brow, obviously waiting for her to speak. They were standing closer even than they ever did when they had been friends, but neither of them were moving away. She knew that she must have looked a fright standing there, her eyes wide, lips moving but no words coming out.

His eyes softened then, and he gave her a small smile.

"Erm...I-"

It seemed as if he was also unable to say anything else.

He tentatively raised his arm, his hand gently landing on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

She turned her head to look at it, internally noting how large his hand seemed to be in comparison to her small frame. Her gaze then went up his arm and to his shoulders. When had they become so wide? And had he gotten even taller?

She gulped, her eyes returning to his. He was looking at her now as if he was having an internal battle with himself. She saw regret in his face. Was he missing her as much as she was missing him?

He slowly stepped forward, they were now mere inches apart. Her heartbeat quickened and she had to try and remember to breathe. She breathed him in, he was a familiar scent that she hadn't realized that she had been badly missing until that moment.

His hand slowly moved up from her shoulder, trailing along her neck until it cupped her face. Instinctually she closed her eyes, not daring to imagine what he was going to do next. And then, his lips were on hers, so soft and warm and perfect. She froze for a few seconds before responding, eagerly kissing him back. His hand moved to the back of her head and tangled in her hair and her hands went in front of her to grasp the front of his shirt. He put his free arm around her and pulled her to him. He urged her mouth to open with his tongue and she complied, letting out a small whimper at the new contact. Her hands climbed up into his hair, trying to pull him even impossibly closer. Was this even happening? His hand splayed on her lower back, pulling her tighter against him as he let out a groan and she felt something hard against her belly.

Reality crashed into her then. She gasped, roughly pushing him away from her. How dare he? He had been giving her the cold shoulder for weeks! He had a girlfriend. What the hell was he doing kissing her like that? What the hell was she doing kissing him back?

She watched him stumble back, his face that had been at first confused was now turning to distress. She glared at him.

"M'sorry. I...I shouldn'tve…. "

At his words, tears started pouring down her face and she angrily started wiping them away.

He desperately reached out for her and she jumped back from him, finally finding her voice.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked. Her hands going in front of her.

He looked as if he was trying not to cry as he hastily put his hands in his pockets.

"You have no right Ron Weasley."

He looked down at the floor. "I know." He almost whispered.

"Just...just leave me alone from now on!"

He didn't respond, his head still hanging low.

Her heart breaking, she turned around and rushed back upstairs, desperate to put distance between them.

Breathless, she made it there and stood outside of the door trying to compose herself. When she felt that she had calmed down enough, she quietly crept in.

She walked past the other beds, making a point not to look at Lavender's sleeping form. She quietly crawled into her bed and drew the curtains. She laid down, pulling a pillow to her chest and willed herself not to think of the infuriating ginger boy that she had just kissed in the common room. She closed her eyes tightly, refusing to cry for him anymore. He had made his choice.


End file.
